


Waking Up

by tiffyarnett2010



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffyarnett2010/pseuds/tiffyarnett2010
Summary: A small one-shot set after the curse is broken and memories are returned. Robin's thoughts on looking at Alice before their embrace.It's my first fanfic in a long, long time, but I will be writing many more stories of these two!*I don't own any of the characters or the show from Once Upon a Time*





	Waking Up

_It’s like waking up from a strange, terrible nightmare_ , thought Robin as old memories flashed back into her mind; her old memories as Robin flashed and overpowered her Margot memories, causing her to be disoriented. Robin shook her head slightly to get her head clear before glancing up, ignoring the pain in her backside from being thrown across the room.

_I woke up from a nightmare only to glance at heaven from across the room_ , Robin’s next thought was as she stared at her true love across the room. Alice, disoriented herself from the flash of memories, was dressed in the dark robes the Gothel forced her to wear. No matter what they went through, Alice was always a bright light in a dark room. She could get lost for hours staring into Alice’s baby blue eyes. Her golden hair shines bright, even in the dark cave they were currently standing in. As Robin gazed and admired her lost true love, Alice looked up and smiled her large, bright smile. Any doubt, fear, or sadness Robin felt before then faded away as the power of Alice’s smile washed over her.

 Robin couldn’t hold back anymore. She darted across the room to her true love as Alice darted towards her. As they reached each other, they gazed into each other’s eyes. A blush crept across Alice’s face as green eyes stared into blue eyes.

“Nobin,” Alice whispered. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek as a smile slowly crept across Robin’s face.

“Tower Girl,” Robin replied. They forgot everything around them as they stared at each other, the loves they had lost during the curse, but found in their darkest moments.

“I knew we would know each other, no matter what,” Alice remarked. Tears rolled down Robin’s cheeks as she grabbed Alice’s biceps and pulled her in for a kiss. As their lips, a flash of rainbow light shot out around them from true love’s kiss. It was ignored by the young couple, who needed to hold each other tight before reality could tear them apart again…apart, but never far from each other’s grasp. Never again. 


End file.
